l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Complete Exotic Arms Guide
The Complete Exotic Arms Guide is intended to serve as the ultimate source of information on any and all weapons that are regularly encountered within in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. Credits * Writting: Shawn Carman, Jed Carleton, Rob Dake, Chris Hand, Kim Hosmer, Seth Mason, Aaron Medwin, Fred Wan, Rich Wulf, Brian Yoon * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Additional Editing: Katie Yates * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Nate Barnes * Cover Artist: April Lee * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus, Raven Mimura * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Nate Barnes * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles * Layout and Graphic Design Based on Work by: Cynthia Fliege & Dawn Murin * Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (page 3) * Fiction: "Armed and Ready" with Bayushi Ryuji teaching his students of Night's Strike Dojo about how to better use different weapons. * How to Use this Book * An Overview * New Mechanics Chapter 1: Weapons (page 7) * Fiction with Kakita Korihime punishing two ronin that slew a geisha in a Crane village. * Swords ** Mirumoto Twin Sister Blades ** The Inquisitor's Strike ** Shosuro Blade ** Kaiu Blades ** Utaku Saddle Cutter ** Kakita Dueling Blades ** Blood Blades * Bows ** Han-kyu ** Lezam ** Shigeto-yumi ** Yumi ** Dai-Kyu * Polearms and Heavy Weapons ** Kumade ** Bisento ** Dai tsuchi ** Mai Chong ** Masakari ** Nage-Yari ** Nagamaki ** Naginata ** Ono ** Sang kauw ** Sasumata ** Sodegarami ** Tetsubo ** Yari * Ninja Weapons ** Blowgun ** Flute Knife ** Kagi-nawa ** Kamayari ** Kusarigama ** Manrikikusari ** Ninja-to ** Shinobi-shuko / Shinobi-ashiko ** Shuriken * Miscellaneous ** Bo ** Jitte ** Jo ** Kama ** Machi-Kanshisha Pipe ** Nunchaku ** Parangu ** Sai ** Shobo ** Tonfa ** Vajra ** Whip Chapter 2: Armor (page 31) * Fiction with Moto Chagatai and Hida Kuon at Kyuden Hida. * Rokugani Armor ** Light Armor *** Ashigaru Armor *** Light Hide Armor *** Partial Armor *** Riding Armor * Gaijin Armor ** Brigandine ** Chain mail ** Chain Shirt ** Half Plate ** Jazerant ** Lorica segmentata ** Metal cuirass ** Yobanjin lamellar * Shields ** Adaga ** Dhal ** Large steel shield Chapter 3: Siege Weapons (page 41) * Fiction with Hiruma Todori, Hiruma Rikiya, Kaiu Tasuku, and Doji Gombei, who left Shiro Hiruma to save a Hiruma Scout chased by hundreds of goblins. * Offensive Siege weapons ** Trebuchet ** Oyumi ** Ohitsuji and Kuruma Seiro * Defensive Siege weapons ** Hekireki Kakyu ** Kikkosha ** Kuruma Date ** Tosekiki ** Yahajiki Chapter 4: Nemuranai (page 49) * Fiction with Isawa Sezaru and the Emperor Toturi III. * Nemuranai ** Crab *** Cleansing Fire *** Howlers ** Crane *** Beneficence of the Ancestors *** Kenshin's Saya ** Dragon *** Armor of the Second Duty *** Crow Staff ** Lion *** Vision Incense *** Flashing Banners ** Mantis *** Storm Heart *** Wind Kin ** Phoenix *** Subtle Flames *** Tsuke's Vengeance ** Scorpion *** Long Knife *** Fog Armor ** Unicorn *** Hunting Helm *** Steel Saddle ** Ratling *** Sharp-Sharp Stick *** Cloak of Name ** Naga *** Naga Crystal *** Serpent Bow ** Shadowlands *** Obsidian Tea *** Hungry Blades ** General *** Sin *** Grandfather Chapter 5: Gaijin Weapons (page 67) * Fiction with Shiba Kiku and Shiba Yoma. * The Senpet ** Senpet longbow ** Senpet dagger ** Senpet mace ** Senpet short sword ** Senpet Scimitar ** Senpet Khopesh ** Senpet Shamsir ** Senpet throwing stones * The Ivory Kingdoms ** Ankus ** Bagh-nakh ** Chakram ** Jambiya ** Katar ** Kukri ** Tulwar * The Yodotai ** Yodotai shield ** Yodotai sword ** Gladius ** Spatha ** Pilum ** Plumbata ** Pugio * The Yobanjin ** Crossbow/Heavy crossbow ** Ring Sword * Merenae ** Cutlass ** Flintlock weapons ** Maul ** Rapier ** Stiletto Chapter 6: Nonhumans (page 81) * Fiction with Tch'rikch defending his nest in the Shinomen Forest from three ronin Bounty Hunters. * The Ashalan ** Crysteel ** Adiva ** Bahiya ** Falchion ** Khadja ** Najya ** Scimitar, Ashalan ** Scythe, Ashalan New Skills: Khadja, Najya * The Nezumi ** Chrchr ** Green-Green-White Axe ** Tail-claw * The Naga ** Naga Blade ** Naga Spear ** Naga Bow ** Katar ** Pearl Staff * Other Non-Humans ** The Kenku: The Kenku Blade ** The Ningyo: The Ningyo Trident ** The Ogres: Ogre Clubs ** The Trolls: Troll Gauntlet ** The Tsuno: Tsuno Blade ** The Zokujin: Zokujin Bludgeon Category:RPG Books